someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Car
This page is about the mysterious glitch in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. A player named Vector investigates the mysterious broken cars in the game. Little did he know, their is more to a broken car than just scrap metal. The pasta Hello, my name is Vector. Let's just leave it at that. I am a myth/glitch investigator for the game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas video game. The game's popularity is still high to this day. Not because of all the cool mods and the gameplay, but the wierd things this game has to offer. I never really understood these mysterious notions that happen in the game. I thought they were just regular glitches that Rockstar might have accidently added or just left it behind. Little did I know however, is that there is more to the glitches rather than just giving advantages to players. It can also harm them to the point where they die. The most famous one... Is "The Ghost Car" A brief history of the "Myth" The Ghost Car(s) is one of the known glitches in the game that actually attack the players. The lights turn on by themselves, but no one is inside the car. Once the car turn on by itself, it then starts driving towards the player and rams him/her over. Of course the only way to stop them is by blowing it up! Some cars however, do not turn on at all. Infact, they are just there just waiting for you to drive it. The wierdest part though, is that when you try to fix the car in the paint shop, the car still looks beaten up and broken. The only thing that changes is the color. Highly unusual. Their have been some urban legend gossip about the deep history into this glitch. It has been known that when players meet eye to eye with the car, they start to get severe headaches. Some have also reported that the player would sometimes start to bleed from the nose from out of nowhere. Followed by random sneezing which makes the nose bleed worse. In some cases, the players would often die from severe blood loss. Hghly unusual, even for a known glitch. I decided that I would investigate this myself. I wish I never did though... My encounter with "The Car" My deepest apoligies, I did not get any footage. I only did it to see if it did actually happen. Next time I will get some footage for you guys. Again sorry. I loaded up the game and used the map to find the exact place where the encounter begins. Instead of driving all the way from San Fiero to Flint County, I decided to use a plane to fly my way over there. It's easier that way. I "borrowed" one of the planes from the airport and took off! I was very nervous but at the same time, very excited. I have done many past investigations. My most favorite one was the "Suicidal Photographer". And the one that I found mostly creepy was the wheelchair sitting near the port in Flint County. Some proof that LeatherFace does exist? I arrived at my destination. Instead of landing, I decided to do it the old fasion way, Parachute! I landed safely and to my surprise, there it was. The broken, beaten and forgotten vehicle. It was red. I am not good with vehicle models but this one is a Glendale. The common model for the car. Without hesitation, I then slowly started to proceed towards the car. The lights haven't turned on... Odd. I looked inside. Nothing. The steering wheel was there and so was the stick shift. Seats were fine. I then checked the outside of the car. As expected, it was broken. The hood was scratched and dirty. The front bumper was out of lign and bent. Same for the back. The sides of the car had broken doors and a lot of scratch marks. Almost looked like chainsaw markings. The headlights were fine though. Infact, they look like brand new. Very very unusual. I thought about it for a second... Since it was just there... No! No I shouldn't do this. I have no idea what this thing could do to me. On the other hand though... It was just a broken car just sitting there. And also it's just a video game. What harm could one car do? Like the curious person I was, I entered the car. I was in the driver position. Now here comes some wierd parts. The radio does not turn on, the headlights began to flicker a bit, and the car starts roaring really loudly. Then, without me operating my controls, the car drove on it's own. It found it's way onto the road. No cars were seen going past me. It's kinda normal since Flint County does not have many cars comming and going. But this is different. Not one car I saw. The car then took me off road again. A few minutes later, the car took me to Fisher's Lagoon. The exact same place where the wheelchair is at. Now something even wierd struck me as odd. The wheelchair had someone on it. The car started to roar again. I think it is telling me to get out. I was right. Then the car started to drive off on it's own again. But it drove into the water and sunk. Wierd since cars cannot sink in the game. I then focused my mind on the person on the wheelchair. I then slowly started to walk towards the figure. It didn't move. It just sat their, looking at the distance. Showing no fear, I turned my camera to see what it was. What I saw... Was very horrble... It was Sweet (Cj's brother). His eyes were popped out and were stuck inside his mouth. He had no teeth. Blood dripped from the empty teeth sockets. His nose was gone. His ears were chopped in half straight down. His head was cut open, revealing a brainless head. His once green shirt was covered in blood. He was pantless down at the bottom. His underwear drenched in blood. It continued to make drops down the floor. His feet were gone. His legs cut open revealing his naked inner skin muscles. I almost vomited. The scene was too horrific, even for this type of game. Their was a bucket next to him. I looked inside and all I saw was his brain, a few bones and internal organs. I even saw his nose and the other half of the ear inside. I slid my face into my hands and began to sob softly. As soon as I did that, I heard a soft sob. It was CJ. He was on his knees infront of his dead brother. He too was sobbing. I don't blame him... He lost his brother to a terrible fate. The question is... Who could have done this? I didn't want to investigate any further. I was too terrified about the scene. Although, the markings on the car, the wheelchair and the way Sweet died gave me some hints. When I am ready, I will try to find the true killer. But something stopped me. When I heard a knock outside my door, I went to go answer it. It was one of my neighbors. He asked me who'se car was parked outside of my house. I went to go see what it was. It was a broken and beatened up car. Category:Video Games Category:Ghost Category:Creepypasta Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Video Game Category:Screenshots and Visuals